


Fictober 2018 - Prompt #9 - You shouldn’t have come here

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Gen, Total Fluff, this prompt needed less angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Traditions shouldn’t be broken.





	Fictober 2018 - Prompt #9 - You shouldn’t have come here

“Chakotay,” B’Elanna admonishes and leads him away from the room where the bridal party is getting ready, “You shouldn't have come here. It’s tradition not to see your bride before the wedding.”

“I know. I finally found the earrings of my mother’s Kathryn wanted to wear. Can you give them to her, please?”

“Of course. Now go!” she gives her friend a playful shove. “We’ll see you in about an hour.”

“I’m going!”

“Hey,” B’Elanna says as she gives him a head to toe appraisal, “you look good Old Man. Kathryn’s pretty lucky.”

“No,” Chakotay smiles, “I’m the lucky one.”


End file.
